


Stand By You

by xAliceinwonderland



Series: Don't Stop Believing [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: As his string of bad results continue the pressure starts to get to Nicolò, but Danilo is there when he needs someone the most.





	Stand By You

The start to Nicolò’s season had been hard to swallow; he wasn’t sure what was going on or why it was all going so wrong; if he was honest it had all started at the end of last year when he broke his ankle and needed surgery. But on the whole his ankle felt a lot better other than the odd twinge now and then, but he had seen the speculation in the press and heard all of the rumors that he just didn’t have what it took to make it and although he didn’t like to admit it they were upsetting.

He just didn’t understand back at the ranch he was fine continually at the top of the time sheets he just didn’t seem to be able to get it together when it really matters, and it was beyond frustrating because he was every bit as good as the others he just needed to prove it. Sunday morning was spent at the circuit restaurant having breakfast with the rest of the academy boys, as he watched them laughing and joking with each other he couldn’t help but smile to himself because no matter how bad he was feeling spending time with his friends never failed to put a smile on his face. 

At the end of morning warm up he returned to the garage and he couldn’t help but shake his head at seeing his name so far down the timing screens, disappearing out the back of the garage he unzipped his leathers and headed for the VR46 motorhome wanting some peace and quiet to study the data one last time to see if he could try and claw back at least some of the time he was losing to his teammate. But as he went to enter the motorhome he was surprised when Dennis through an arm around he shoulders giving him a small reassuring squeeze as he spoke 

“We all know you can do it Nico, all the boys are behind you 110% if you need anything just give us a shout, were help you any way we can you know that right?” 

Nodding his head in response Nicolò returned Dennis’s hug before disappearing inside. Settling down on the sofa he hadn’t even had chance to pick up the data sheets when someone knocked on the door of the motorhome, choosing to ignore it he turned his focus back to the pieces of paper but when the knocking didn’t stop and if anything it got louder the longer it went on he had no choice to answer it. 

Throwing the door open ready to give the person on the other side of the door a piece of his mind but when he came face to face with Danilo he couldn’t remember what he had wanted to say, it must have been a good few minutes that he stood there simply staring at the older Italian. Danilo couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the scene unfolding in front of him as he took hold of Nicolò’s hand and lead him inside leading him over to the sofa he gave his hand a small squeeze, 

“I’ll admit that wasn’t the response I was expecting, but I just wanted to have a chat with you before you go out there and face the world. I know it might seem like the world is against you right now but it’s not, there are lots of people out there fighting your corner and things will get better for you.”

Nicolò wasn’t quite sure what to say of course he had recently had a similar conversations with Valentino but he hadn’t expected to hear it from Danilo as well, resting his head on the older Italian’s shoulder he couldn’t help but sigh a little 

“I just don’t know where it’s all going so wrong, I’ve looked at the data and I don’t seem to be doing much different to Dennis but he seems to be doing so much better than me.” 

Danilo couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for Nicolò because the chances are he wasn’t doing anything different, his struggles were most likely caused by the growth spurt he had over the winter and he knew how that felt, he himself had always been one of the taller ones in superstock which was why he had been lucky to get into motogp when he did. Wrapping his arms around Nicolò he allowed the younger Italian to get comfortable, 

When it dawned on him how easy it was to forget that the poor boy was still only a teenager, he still had such a long life and career ahead of him. Nicolò wasn’t sure why but there was just something about the older Italian that made him comfortable enough to let his guard down, and for the first time in a long time he let his emotions get the best of him and he couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his face. After a while Danilo had to reluctantly put some separation between the two of them as he wiped the tears from Nicolò’s face 

“I have to get going, go show my face for warm up, but good luck out there today Nico I’ll be rooting for you.”

Nicolò couldn’t help but smile at that even though Danilo wasn’t the only one to call him Nico but he was the only one that gave him butterflies when he called him that, he wasn’t sure what come over him really but as he watched Danilo get up and walk away he couldn’t help himself as he grabbed the older Italians arm and pulled him back into his embrace and he kissed him, although surprised by the kiss Danilo couldn’t deny that it was something he had wanted to do for a while and he didn’t hesitate in kissing the younger man back as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

But all too soon a loud knock at the door had the two of them springing apart just as Dennis stuck his head in 

“Sorry to interrupt, but there are some angry looking Italians out here wanting you back for warm up.” 

With a nod of his head in the direction of his chief mechanic who was angrily watching him, pressing a kiss to Nicolò’s forehead, he ruffled Dennis’s hair on his way out 

“I best be off before I get fired, I’ll catch you both later and Nico remember what I said” 

Then with a bang of the door he was gone.


End file.
